


Language

by sixtieshairdo



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: "Awesome blowjob" (according to a reliable source), It is distracting and delicious, M/M, Sonny wearing Will's sweats, Will has a big ass fridge in his dorm (yes he does), the one where words aren't necessary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtieshairdo/pseuds/sixtieshairdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will wakes up from sleep and it hits him just how utterly in love he is with Sonny. So he tells him so, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Language

**Author's Note:**

> Suspension of disbelief request: Will has a big ass fridge in his dorm. That's just how he rolls.

It is dark when I open my eyes. I blink, once, twice, and reach out next to me to find safety in your warmth. I start and sit up, stunned, to find myself alone.  
  
It feels like a day and a million hours ago that you kissed me, after a month of stabbing heartache and missing-you-like- _fuck_ , after saying goodbye and after pretending to be friends, you kissed me and loved me like you always did, and never have.  
  
Now, you're gone. Was it a dream?  
  
My eyes focus in the darkness, and I find the indelible line of your spine, your bare olive skin marked at places by my teeth, sweats riding low on your hips as you reached into the fridge to retrieve something. I climb out of bed, relieved and suddenly overwhelmed by the memory of Nick at the door, trying to wrench my sanity and my child away from me...  
  
You turn to look at me and I am lost.  
  
You apologize for rousing me from sleep and ask if I am okay.  
  
That's the thing about you; you leave me wordless, plunged into silence by your own being; you're here and mine all over again, and it hits me so hard, I don't remember how to formulate proper-sounding-human words.  
  
So I tell you  _I am fine_ , not with words, but by stepping up to you, a smile slowly growing on my face, small but distinguishable in the dark by the way your eyes light up at me. I am standing close to you, my palms trail a  _thank you for being here_  up your arms, to your shoulders, and my forehead presses against yours, telling you that  _you make me feel safe_.  
  
Your hands naturally hold my hips and I feel the caress of your thumbs, soft but meaningful, against the skin just above the band of my boxers. I melt into your touch, my brain befuddled by the scent of me on you, and of you on me, and I  _want_.  
  
My lips find yours, and your mouth opens just enough to tell me that you want this as much as I do, but you don't want to push me into anything unless I am sure about it.  
  
Because I know, you don't believe in the meaninglessness of anything.  
  
My hands run down your back, and slip slowly past under the sweats you're wearing ( _my_  sweats, to be precise, and it's a little too big for you so it hangs a little lower, but you fill it out so much better than I ever have, and my brain's too hazy to process the fact that you're mine again, here in my room, mine again, wearing my article of clothing, mine  _again_ ), and I love the feel of your ass, taking my time to just touch and feel and  _play_  with you until you understand that,  _yes I want this, yes I want you, and this means everything to me so please, let me_.  
  
You gasp into my mouth when I pull your lower lip with my teeth, suckling the swollen flesh as my fingernails softly rake the sensitive skin at the dimples of your ass, and you  _know_  I want you slow when I take my time to toy with you. There must be something alight inside of me, some form of confidence in knowing that you're not going anywhere, not if I can help it, and I want to savour it, let it melt on my tongue, before I drink it in.  
  
You're kissing me back, saying without a syllable, that you're just as lost into me as I am into you, and I can't help myself, so I push your pants past your hips, just under your ass, and knead you into a mess of broken whimpers.  
  
Your arms are around my neck, and the light from the open fridge casts a glow over you like you're the only important thing in this dark world, and that's absolutely it. I press into you and you edge against the fridge door, closing it with a bump as our bodies collide, uncaring and unaware of anything except each other.  
  
I tell you  _I love_   _you_  with my tongue and teeth on your neck, leaving a deepening bruise on your skin as I hold your hips back, etching my heart into you. Everything is in slow motion but my heart is racing against yours and you're grinding into me, letting me know you  _need more_ , and I untie the drawstring holding the sweats up, showing you that  _I am only happy to comply_.  
  
You're hard and leaking in my hand, and I take my time to adore you, because you're so fucking beautiful, it breaks my stupid heart. Your head falls back with a knock against the fridge and that's you telling me I'm doing something you like.  
  
And I only want to do that from now on, I realize, as you mumble incoherent words, trying your best to keep your voice down because you're politically correct like that, and I get on my knees because I want you to surrender.  
  
I never thought I would enjoy sucking cock so much. That's the thing about finally accepting who I am; I found out so much more about myself when I am honest with myself, then back when I was completely in the shadows. But beyond all the things I love about sex, it is  _you_ , that made everything better.  
  
Your hands find their way into my hair and I smile around my mouthful of you, and it doesn't matter what it is you want me to do, because I am so far gone in love with you that I would do it in a heartbeat.  
  
In  _half_  a heartbeat, even.  
  
One hand finds its way around you, kneading you open, spit-slick and needy;  inside you while I am outside you at the same time. I don't want anything but to show you  _how much you mean to me, how much I worship the ground you walk on, how much I love every inch of you_.  
  
You come, and you come hard.  
  
I let my fingers stay inside of you a little while longer, the way you like it, brushing against your spot softly, as you tremble the aftershocks. Our eyes meet, me on my knees, and you in a daze from above, telling me you love me. I kiss your hip bone tenderly.  
  
 _I love you too._


End file.
